The Light in the Dark
by Lookathooves
Summary: All he had known since his rebirth was hatred and darkness. Then he met her. Koltira/Liadrin. Rated for adorably fluffy smut.


Here you have it. Lady Liadrin and Koltira.. can anyone say cuties? This wasn't going to be a smutty one-shot, but it turned out to be. So forgive me if you're not into that. But yeah. That's my warning at the start. Adult themes, so please be warned. LOOK AWAY CHILDREN. Ahem. I was inspired to write something like a romantic tragedy in a sense. I'll probably write more of these two in the future, but they're most likely going to be in different universes since I have no idea what happens to Koltira, yet. Thanks Blizzard. Thanks a lot. Oh, yeah. I also don't own these characters, so don't come after me with an axe.

* * *

 **The Light in the Dark  
**

* * *

There had been many moments in Liadrin's life that she had deeply regretted. Traveling to the Undercity to speak to Sylvanas about some more recent politics for Lor'themar had not been one. Her Regent Lord had asked her if she could carry on some news of the Scourge to the Dark Lady since she had been talking of going to the Undercity at some point to map it out in case of an attack. Naturally, the Undercity had their own defenses, but since the destruction of Silvermoon she had been on edge, wanting her allies to be protected at any costs. She did not want anymore lives to be wasted... of course these people were already dead. That thought made her go cross-eyed. After her mapping and planning of the Undercity, she went to the queen's quarters.

During her short-lived meeting with the Banshee Queen, she couldn't help but take in her surroundings. The dark colors of the windowless room gave it an eerie feel. What little decorations adorned the room were damaged, moth infested blue drapes and rusted chandeliers. Even the Dark Lady herself looked damaged, so to speak; her face gaunt, red eyes piercing and cold.. the aura she carried with her gave Liadrin chills. She did not dislike Sylvanas by any means, but she had found it hard to trust her when she was first risen as a banshee. Typical of anyone familiar with the Lich King's control. Since then, she had proven herself a great ally and had helped their people in many ways. Liadrin had just found her presence to be, well.. intimidating even for the Matriarch herself.

It seemed quite clear that Liadrin felt out of place in a room such as this. While the guards surrounding them had obvious differences, Liadrin felt that Sylvanas was the exact opposite of herself. Sylvanas was the Dark Lady and Liadrin was the Lady of Light.. how ironic to have such titles bestowed upon them by their people. Even her appearance was a shade too bright for the beings in the room, her hair a blood-red tone, eyes a bright glowing green from too much fel exposure, tanned, freckled skin, and her pale blue and grey armor contrasting with the dark blue drapes and tabards of the guards.

Overall, her appearance was too bright for a place like this.. and she wasn't even one to draw attention to herself. Back in Silvermoon, most of the residents wore the typical red and gold colors, whereas Liadrin wore her simple, yet well-designed light toned armor. If people hadn't have known about who the Matriarch of the Blood Knights were, they'd have simply let her blend into the crowd. Here, she wasn't even that well-known amongst the forsaken, her title only being let known through Sylvanas, whom she had known before the scourge invasion.

When the short meeting was over and Sylvanas had said her farewell, Liadrin turned to leave. The hallway was so tedious to walk back through, long, winding and, frankly, quite annoying. It was only when a bat had flown directly overhead that she whipped around and slashed at the air with her hands. The matriarch was not one to fear creatures of the night, but it had shocked her more than anything. She wasn't used to the surroundings in the Undercity, and it kept catching her off guard.

Unbeknown to her, she would soon run into an even bigger shock. Walking backwards in hopes that she'd be more prepared if the bat came flying back up, she didn't figure someone would actually be behind her. Though she should have expected as much. It _was_ a hallway.

She had walked back and collided with a body that was larger than hers in comparison, not in a horribly embarrassing way which caused them both to tumble, but in a way that seemed like the male behind her had purposely stood behind her as if he knew what was about to take place. Almost like he had been.. watching her.

The red haired female wasn't as shocked as when the bat flew over her head, but she _was_ startled. Heavily plated arms came to wrap around her waist and she heard a deep male voice chuckle in her ear.

"Is the Blood Knight Matriarch afraid of a common bat?"

Liadrin let out an annoyed huff and pushed against the hands on her waist, but found he was strong. Very strong. And he wasn't allowing her to escape his embrace. She turned her head to look at the face of the man doing these insulting actions.

"How dare yo-" But the matriarch was, once again, shocked. Her fel-green eyes were met with piercing blue hues with an impressive glow. His skin was a dull green tone and, as if he were made of porcelain, had many lines etched across his face from an obvious resurrection from death. This man was once a High Elf, as she had once been.

His hold on her relaxed, but she made no move to step away and remove herself from his touch. He did not frighten her, though she was sure most people outside of the Forsaken and the Scourge would have been leery about him. He fascinated her more than anything - a Death Knight in her company. How absurd with her being a Blood Knight. But what have the Blood Knights done that was so different from the Ebon Blade? Both had been equally as cruel.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, milady." The Death Knight smirked at her, amused by the irony of his statement.

"No. I'm looking at the face of a man who has rudely embraced me in a way that some would deem inappropriate." The stern look on her face made him release her and hold his hands up in defeat.

"Ah. I see the Blood Knights live up to their fearless expectation. Pardon me, miss matriarch." He gave the most sarcastic bow she was sure he could muster. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, she countered him.

"Don't bother me with your false flattery. You're obviously not in touch with how women like to be treated. The bat startled me and you happened to be right there. Now if you excuse me, I really must be on my way."

She had regained her composure and took to dusting off non-existent specks from her arm before making to walk away around him. Before she could fully get past him, he stretched out an arm and grabbed a hold of her hand. She whirled her head back, glaring at the undead, and looking ready to crack out some insults, but he had spoken first.

"Liadrin. That's your name, right?"

"Y-yes. Why is it of your concern?"

"You're not afraid of me. Why?" Her face softened at his words as the look she received became stern and serious, quite different from the looks he had originally gave her.

"You said so yourself: the fearless Blood Knights. I am fearless... but prone to being startled."

"Don't take my sarcasm seriously, girl. I've seen plenty of your Blood Knights turn the other way when they see me. That one you encouraged to come here.. what was her name?"

"Cyssa Dawnrose?"

"Mm. Yes, Cyssa. I frightened that poor girl so much that she fell into the mote just outside these doors." Liadrin scrunched her face up as she thought of falling into that small moat in the Undercity. It was green and looked downright disgusting. But what he said couldn't have been true. It was impossible.

"Cyssa is one of the first members of my Blood Knight Order. She is as fearless as they come. And she is here daily surrounded by the forsaken. Why is being around you any different?" She sent a glare at the undead. "Unless you did something to her."

"So quick to accuse me. She looked helpless and I offered to help her with a large box of equipment she was carrying and she ended up falling into the river after quickly turning the other way to avoid me. Rudely, I might add."

"Perhaps she had an off-day and didn't want anyone to disrupt her as you had done."

"No. Just the day before it, I told her that she brought back memories of Silvermoon and when I mentioned it, she had gone pale. She was fearful of me."

Liadrin didn't want to say it, but perhaps being a servant of the former Lich King really _did_ frighten Cyssa. He did destroy their home, after all. Cyssa was much younger than Liadrin and maybe a little more naive. These Death Knights meant no harm to anyone else now that they were free from that horrible king's control. Liadrin knew that, as well as most of her people. However, there was a huge prejudice concerning the Death Knights, but it was to be expected from a group of former heroes who had done horrible, atrocious deeds. Maybe little Cyssa simply had a burning hatred for his kind. The thought of it saddened Liadrin for a reason unbeknown to her.

"So tell me. Why aren't you afraid of me? Why didn't you back away from me when I was touching you?" His words brought her out of her thoughts.

"I don't see any reason why I should fear you. We are the same. We have both realized our faults. We have both gone through incredibly difficult hardships. We were both High Elves before the war." Liadrin paused. "I hold no ill thoughts towards the Knights that were risen under _his_ control."

It seemed like eons before he spoke up.

"Koltira."

"What?"

"Koltira is my name. Koltira Deathweaver." He realized he still had her hand in his own, but made no move to release it from his hold. It gave him a sense of longing to actually come into contact with someone warm and full of life.

"Koltira." She tested his name on her lips and Koltira felt a strange ache in his chest.

"I remember you before the war." That was an unexpected statement. "I remember you being a priestess. You were really carefree and you always wore the prettiest of robes that matched your hair." He shifted and let go of her hand. "You've gotten stronger since then. I am honored to have you as our Blood Knight Matriarch."

He spun on his heels and began to continue his walk down the winding hall. Liadrin felt strange at his outburst and rubbed her hands together.

"Koltira?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I won't be leaving until dawn tomorrow morning. I'll be at the Gallows' End Tavern in Brill for the night."

Koltira smirked at the blushing elf and nodded. "I'll be there, milady."

Something in Liadrin did a flip as he turned back around and disappeared down the hall. There was something about that man that Liadrin couldn't help feeling immensely _attracted_ to. Realization dawned on her when she thought about what she had asked. She had meant for it to be a friendly talk, perhaps talking about Silvermoon since he seemed to have missed it so much. She had practically invited him to her _room_ for the _night_. But Liadrin was a trooper. She was the Blood Knight Matriarch. She would handle anything of consequence.. and if things turned out in such a way, so be it.

It was strange to her how she known this man for just a measly few minutes and she was acting like a giggly apprentice mage who had just cast their first fire-bolt. Shaking her head and letting out a sigh, she made her way out of the winding hallway and back onto the Undercity's main floor. It was a short walk to Brill, so she didn't bother with taking Redemption, her Thalassian Charger, with her.

On the way down the road, she found herself running her fingers through her hair, getting out any knots that may have accumulated since morning while frequently wondering if she should have brought some facial powder to even out the tone of her cheeks. _Wait. What?_ Liadrin shook her head and decided she must have been tired if she was this concerned about her appearance.

Nightfall had already come and she estimated the time to be around nine or ten. The stars shone beautifully in the night sky, but by the time she got to Brill, a dark cloud had loomed overhead, blocking out their beauty. Storms always made Liadrin feel agitated for they always made everything so gloomy.

The Matriarch made her way to the tavern. It was quite dead inside save for the innkeeper and a couple of forsaken making a big fuss over some drinking game in the corner. The innkeeper, noticing Liadrin's presence, greeted her warmly and asked what she needed. Liadrin didn't want to drink anything heavy, so she ordered a light alcoholic beverage and began to sip on it as the rain started to come down. She wondered if Koltira would still venture out if it was still storming like this later. The innkeeper walked over to close the shutters on one of the side windows.

"Seems like that came out of nowhere. Are you looking to stay for the night, my dear?" Liadrin wasn't one to judge anyone, but she had to wonder how the woman could talk with only half a jaw.

"Yes, actually. I'll be making my way to Silvermoon in the morning and wanted a nice place to relax before departing."

"Will you be in a room by yourself, or are we to expect another?"

Liadrin bit her lip as she looked at the innkeeper. "Uh. Could I maybe pay in advance for the chance that a companion of mine decides to stay? I'm expecting him any moment."

The innkeeper gave Liadrin a knowing look. "Twenty-five silver per person, so that'll be fifty silver."

The woman took her money just as the creaking of the door indicated that someone had come in. Liadrin's ears perked up and she looked around, only to find herself disappointed as she seen a forsaken guard come in and sit with the rest of the bustling table near the entrance. She really shouldn't be this worried over whether or not he would come. He was only someone she'd recently met, not someone she was looking to date. They were strangers. Nonetheless, she had paid for him anyway. _Paid for a stranger to share her room._

No. She wasn't going to think like that. This was just in case he couldn't get back to the Undercity tonight is all. That was it.

Before she knew it, she had finished her drink. She'd been sitting there for so long, that she was sure the innkeeper felt sorry for her. "Miss? Can you tell me what the time is?"

The woman nodded and went into the kitchens and came out a moment later and said it was eleven-twenty. She could have sworn her ears drooped slightly. Eleven-twenty? He wasn't coming. She was a fool.

"Dear? I have to close the bar for the night. Did you want one last drink before I retire?" The innkeeper had placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and Liadrin shook her head.

"No. I think I'll manage fine on my own, thank you."

The innkeeper smiled and walked over to reprimand the guards in the corner of the room, telling them that they've had enough to drink and that if she found any damage done to her bar in the morning, she would personally strangle them all. She heard them scatter about, most of them leaving.

The innkeeper disappeared behind the kitchen door, where Liadrin assumed she had her own place in the adjoining room. Soon after, Liadrin felt a presence behind her, assuming it was one of the guards walking past.

"Glad to see you waited up for me." Liadrin's face brightened instantly when she looked behind her and seen Koltira, soaked and muddied up from the downpour.

"Koltira. I'm surprised you came. I wasn't expecting you to come out in this weather." Liadrin put on a cool expression as to not let him know how happy she truly was to see him.

"And miss _talking_ with a beautiful Blood Elf? Never." The way he said _talking_ got Liadrin flushed.

"The innkeeper seems like a nice lady, but she's sure to be pissed off at a certain Death Knight once she sees the mud on her clean floor in the morning." Liadrin stated after seeing the globs of mud on his heavy boots.

"Not too worried about it to be honest." He sat on the bar stool next to her and rested an arm on the counter, his body facing hers causing his knees to rub alongside her hips. "So what did you have in mind for us to talk about, milady?"

"Anything." Liadrin was blunt. "If you want to know more about Silvermoon, I will gladly tell you. Or perhaps you wish to talk about yourself? I don't know you very well, but you intrigue me."

Koltira's expression went sour. Apparently he was thinking that Liadrin wanted something else. Perhaps he was wrong.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing the events prior to my rebirth. I'm sure you understand." He was at her full attention as she nodded. She didn't even notice the last of the guards had left and they were quite alone. "But I feel like I need to know more about _you_ and your Blood Knights. You said we were the same. Do enlighten me, oh, _Lady of Light_."

Liadrin stiffened, but told him everything he wanted to know. She told him how Kael'thas had given them M'uru and how, from the naaru, she was able to siphon his energy. Stealing the light, in a way. She told him how she had believed it all to be for the greater good, but realization soon dawned on her and her Blood Knights. They had drained M'uru of his essence and he transformed into a void god. She and her Blood Knights had earned the title, "False Paladins".

After her tale, Liadrin paused. The only sound was the rain hitting the glass of the windows. She didn't want to go on and tell him of their redemption. That isn't what he wanted to hear. It seemed like hours had past before he spoke up and swirled her stool around so that she was facing him, her knees coming to meet the inside of his thighs.

"I have tried to put my own past behind me many times, but what is the point when nobody cares about who you are, now? You should worry about yourself and not care what others think."

"I think you should be saying that to yourself, Koltira. You seem to think nobody wants to be around you. That they all fear you."

"All of them except you." Liadrin's mind was hazy when he latched his mouth onto her neck and began to suckle at the flesh.

"Y-yes. I don't fear you." Her head tilted to the side and her hands shot up to grab a hold of his stark white hair as he continued to suck on her slim neck. "You make me feel many things, but fear is not one of them." As if to prove her point, she stuck a slim leg out and wrapped it around his waist, bringing herself to slide from her seat to settle on his lap, legs now straddling him. It was a bold move, and Liadrin was sure to slap herself later for it.

Koltira took to growling into her throat, welcoming her new position. His growling persisted when he grabbed her bottom and pushed her into his growing excitement, anger flashing across his face when the sound of plate on plate was the only thing that occurred. "Please tell me you didn't forget to rent a room."

It took awhile for Liadrin to find her voice. "I did. I've already paid for the both of us." She felt him smirk against her neck before picking her up in the same position and walking clumsily up the stairs. He had removed himself from her neck and had a serious, determined look flash across his features. "That room right there." Liadrin had pointed to the room off to the side and he made no hesitation in pushing it open, his foot slamming it shut once they were both inside.

Liadrin found herself being tossed gently onto the bed, the undead elf already removing his black armor. She followed suit, removing everything save for her panties and bra. She had assumed he'd want to remove that himself. At least that's how it traditionally worked with men she had slept with in the past.

Once his armor had come off, Liadrin was in a state of shock once again. Those cracking marks were all over his muscular body. His skin was still the same magnificent pale, green tone, but above all, the main area of his body that caught her by surprise was his back and chest. Glowing blue patterns tattooed his entire torso. They were of similar color and glow as his eyes. She was in awe at his beauty, whether or not he truly seen her reaction to him, she did not care. Resuming a position on her knees, she pulled his hands towards him and did something Koltira thought he would never experience since his rebirth. She _kissed_ him.

The Lady of Light had kissed a Death Knight. Nobody had looked at him the way she looked at him, and here she was. Kissing him. Someone whom had thought no woman would ever want him in their bed, much less kiss him. When they broke away, she blushed as a stream of saliva hung between them.

"Liadrin.." Her hands began to trace along his glowing markings, fascination and lust blending together to create her expression. Her head moved forward to send kisses along the patterns causing the Death Knight to moan in the back of his throat. It wasn't long before her gentle teasing had gotten to him. He lunged forward and carelessly ripped her bra and undies off of her delicate, yet strong frame.

In a situation like this, Liadrin normally had a better head on things. Like complaining about her damaged undergarments, but at this point all she wanted was to fully feel the Death Knight in front of her. She would figure something out in the morning over her lost garments. She hadn't known when he removed his own undergarments, but he had, as evidence of what was currently pressed against her nude thigh.

He entered her swiftly, causing Liadrin to let out a very pleased gasp.

"K-koltira." She tossed her head back as he ravaged her neck again. He began slow thrusts into the writhing matriarch below him. Her moaning and whimpering was music to his ears.

Her hands wrapped around his torso and proceeded to scrape and claw at his back with her dull nails once his thrusts began to move at a faster pace, her hips gladly meeting his with each movement.

When her eyes met his, she wasted no time at all in leaning up to lock her lips with his. The joy she felt - not simply because of the act - but because of being in his presence and being so happy, made her glow radiantly. She was barely aware of her lighted paladin wings sprouting from her back, wrapping them in a glowy mixture of gold and blue from his markings. Koltira responded in full, the look of bliss and admiration in his eyes. He deepened their kiss and ended their lovemaking with one final thrust, throwing both of them over the edge in the most delightful of ways.

It was several minutes later before Liadrin's light faded. Koltira had lain on his side, bringing her frame close to his body. Neither one of them spoke. The only sound being heard was the non-stop rain and the distant rumbling of thunder.

Liadrin became aware that she had to leave in the morning and she found that she didn't want to. She did not love this man. She had only met him, but she wanted more time with him. Not necessarily to do actions such as this, but to learn more about him. He hadn't really opened up to her, which she was slightly disappointed over.

Koltira shifted a bit and Liadrin looked over at his tired form. "I never did get the chance to tell you about Silvermoon." Koltira looked deep in thought.

"I'll visit Silvermoon for myself someday and see."

"O-oh. If that is what you wish to do." Liadrin was hurt by that. She didn't know why. This was simply a one-night stand and she was a fool to think any differently.

"But I want you to show me around. Maybe you can even show me around your chambers."

He gave her a sly grin and she playfully smacked him on the arm. "Behave, you naughty thing." She felt a huge relief in her heart.

"Behave? After what I just experienced with a beautiful Blood Knight? Not likely." Liadrin returned his grin and pushed him onto his back where she proceeded to climb atop of his already excited frame.

* * *

Koltira woke the next day to find Liadrin had gone, her armor and all of her belongings vacant from the now empty room, save for the furniture. Laying next to him on the bed where Liadrin had lain was a note.

Koltira,

You ripped my undergarments. I'll never forgive you, you know. I do hold a grudge.  
I have no further use for them, so do with them what you will. As for a proper parting gift, you'll find on the nightstand a small locket containing a lock of my hair. Consider it a gift of friendship or whatever we are, now.  
I am a lady of word and I promise you I will not call upon you, nor pursue you if you do not come to me first.  
With that said, I'm sure I will see you again, Koltira. Farewell.

Liadrin.

The grin he wore on his face was similar to a hyena and his laughter sounded as such. Sure as day, she left her torn undergarments at the foot of the bed on the floor. Perhaps he'd store them back in his chambers at the Undercity for memories sake. As for the locket, he would keep it on his body at all times. Stored away close to his heart.

This woman - this matriarch. She had given him hope for a brighter future. She had shown him that not everyone believed him to be wholly evil. He wanted that future to be with her. Alas, due to the current state of the war, he found he wouldn't be able to pursue his bright future quite so soon.

When he made it back to the Undercity that morning, he was assigned to Andorhal. Little did he know that his friendship with a man named Thassarian would jeopardize the trust the Banshee Queen had for him. This would ultimately lead him to being imprisoned and tortured by the Dark Lady herself, leaving him with only one ray of light in his darkened life.

Koltira never made it to Silvermoon to see his light. All he had of his Blood Knight was that single lock of hair that he had kept close to his heart through it all.


End file.
